Bobo Haha
Increased intelligence Ability to speak Marksmanship High agility |weapons = Laser pistols |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |portrayed by: = John DiMaggio |allies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, Noah Nixon |enemies = Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Breach, Skalamander, NoFace }} One of the earliest Providence captures, Bobo Haha is an intelligent monkey who can speak his mind. Despite his darker origins, Bobo has chosen to fight for good in his own gruff way. Bobo is always by Rex's side and fiercely loyal to the boy who saved him. History Background Little is known about Bobo's past. However, Bobo claimed that before he was turned into an E.V.O., he was a helper animal trained to entertain children at a hospital. His owner was supposedly an eccentric philanthropist. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Bobo stated that he's been banned from six different countries for a series of mind blowing pranks he's pulled on them. These pranks got him captured by Providence numerous times but every time he was able to escape. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" 1.19, "Promises, Promises" The final of these pranks, threatening to "push the button" for caviar in Russia, eventually resulted in his capture by Providence. He later met Rex, a young E.V.O. and future secret weapon of Providence, and Dr. Holiday, future head scientist of Providence. He helped the latter out of a jam and this most likely earned him a job at Providence both as best friend to Rex and gun toting field agent. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Season One :Main article: History of Bobo Haha (First Season) Season Two :''Main article: History of Bobo Haha (Second Season) Season Three :''Main article: History of Bobo Haha (Third Season) Personality Bobo is a fun loving guy, always up to have a good time and has a particular love for gambling. He especially likes having a good time while fighting enemy E.V.O.s. Bobo's good-hearted fun causes Providence to view him as a bad influence on Rex, since he encourages his rebellious tendencies. He is quick to fire his weapon in battle, preferring not to think about the variables. Despite being close friends with Rex, he shows a general dislike for humans, whom he refers to as "sheep" due to the fact they seem to blindly follow the crowd. Physical appearance He has pale purple skin and dark brown fur. His outfit is like something out of a Renaissance fair. He wears an eye patch and fez. His shirt and shorts are a dingy gray/green color with blue cloth at the bottom of his sleeves, shorts, and a line down his shirt that extends to the bottom. He also has blue cuff-links. Bobo wears a diaper, which he insists be referred to as a "simian undergarment", in which Agent Six has placed a tracking device. Powers and abilities Aside from his human-level intelligence and the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. He wields a pair of rather large laser pistols in combat, and has a belt with grenades attached to it, but has only used them once. 1.10, "The Forgotten" He is apparently knowledgeable of codes used by Providence, information about locations, and is able to fly a variety of military grade aircraft as well as use a variety of military grade weapons (to the point that he once instructed Providence agents on "The Broiler"). Despite his attitude-problems and gangster personality, Bobo Haha has shown himself to be techno-savvy and intelligent enough to create a fully functional android to pose as him while on his "Bobo-time". 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Relationships : ''Main article: Bobo Haha's relationships M. Rex :To learn more about Haha's comic counterpart, see The Haha article. Appearances Trivia * Bobo can cook, but according to him no one appreciates his efforts. 1.05, "The Architect" * Bobo loves both gambling and money 1.06, "Frostbite" and loves to party. 1.18, "Plague" * Bobo is commonly mistaken for a monkey as chimpanzees do not have tails. He even called himself a monkey. 1.02, "String Theory" * Sometimes he goes on "Bobo-time", although it is unknown what that is. Bobo once said he was at a family reunion, though this was likely a joke. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" * He has stated that he hates bananas, but has also been seen eating them many times. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" * He hates "mushy stuff"; however, he ironically gets mushy about Rex considering him as family. * He has a purple tongue. * He wears diapers (which he claims are "simian undergarments"). Bobo also doesn't seem to use them seeing how, in several episodes, he was seen coming out of or mentioning going to the bathroom. Bobo's diaper may simply be a precaution. 1.04, "Lockdown" * He is also camera-shy, as shown when he fainted after going on TV. 2.16, "Exposed" * In "Six Minus Six", Six calls him "Hobo Baha". * He loves listening to heavy metal music. 3.06, "Double Vision" * He doesn't seem to mind horrible smells, seeing how he jumped into a sewer in "Black and White". * He apparently likes pizza to the point of ratting Rex out to Agent Six in the episode "The Architect". * When Rex cured the whole world from E.V.O.s, it is unclear if Bobo was cured or not. He does not speak at the end of the episode, leaving it ambiguous. * In "Plague," he was believed to have caught the plague when he really was taking a nap, understandable as the plague doesn't affect E.V.O's. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Animal E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Animals